1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the oral surgery art, and more particularly to a novel and improved method and means for the fixation and immobilization of a patient's jaws, due to various reasons wherein the jaw fixation is required for surgical purposes. The invention is specifically adapted to instances where a patient has a sufficient number of teeth in different segments of the jaws for use as an anchor or support means.
2. Description of the prior art
It is well known in the oral surgery art to employ impressions or casts for oral surgery purposes, as in cases where cast type splints or split acrylic splints are used. Other methods have also been employed in the correction of jaw deformities and the like. For example, implants in the jaw bones of a patient have been used for the fixation and immobilization of a patient's jaws. Also, conventional type arch bars and arch wires have been used.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned prior art methods for the fixation and immobolization of the jaws is that they are difficult and time consuming to employ. Furthermore, they must be carried out in an operating room under high cost conditions. A disadvantage of the prior art type of arch wires is that they sometimes loosen in use, and the sharp ends of the arch wires sometimes cause irritation of the soft tissues in a patient's mouth. The aforementioned prior art methods for the fixation and immobilization of jaws sometimes interfere with the occlusion or complete closure of a patient's teeth, and thus create a need for post operative selective grinding and correction of the occlusion.